


How to melt a mechanical heart.

by Corveille



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asshole characters being soft, Babies, Babysitting, Boredom, Fluffy Ending, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gen, Good Friend Tina Chen, Is Sixty y'all, Protective Connor, Sixty's bored so he gets to take care of Chris' son, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corveille/pseuds/Corveille
Summary: Due to a series of circumstances the android couldn't have ever hoped to predict, Sixty ends up being a babysitter for the day....he's not amused.





	How to melt a mechanical heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So hello again so this all started here in this wonderful server[New ERA Discord](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm). It was originally supposed to be really short..but the fluff got out of hand I guess.  
> People told me I should post it in here because the world needs more Sixty content. I have seen similar premises with either Connor or Nines (or even both) but never with our poor Sixty. 
> 
> I'm here to fix that >:) He deserves more love.
> 
> As always English is a struggle so if you see any errors don't be afraid to point them out. (Also I suck at titles.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sixty doesn’t need to be a state-of-the-art prototype to know what he’s feeling right now is pure and utter boredom.

He twists a clip-point knife around-the newest addition to the small collection he’s been gathering as a hobby - fifteen different models and counting - but not even that can save him from this sense of utter uselessness that’s lurking around in his core.

 

There’s just _nothing_ to do here.

 

Sixty hasn’t been assigned new cases since his partner is still finishing the reports of the previous ones, and his processors are so numb that he’s seconds away from going into a forced stand by just to stop this cursed feeling. The perks of being a deviant everyone knew. Now the downsides? You’d be lucky to be alive if an android caught you murmuring those words. At least when he'd been just a simple machine he didn't have to worry about things like _this_. 

He looks down at his ‘partner’ Ben Collin writing the report of a missing person case that should’ve been dealt with yesterday. He can’t really throw shit at him because the man _can be_ efficient, to a point, but compared to an android….it’s a miracle he’s barely reaching ankle-high levels.

“Sixty, not to bother you of anything but, could you maybe put the knife down? You’re making me a little nervous…” Ben asks him in a shy manner, eyeing the blade of the knife. Well, at least, the bits he can see with how fast Sixty’s making it spin right now. Sixty just stares back at the man, making sure to deactivate his blinking and breathing protocols because he's a little shit like that. With a gulp and a muttered ' _okay then'_ Ben looks back at his terminal and tries to write some more.

Now Should he be less of an asshole and actively try to find some way to boost the man's productivity? Maybe, but even if getting rid of the weapon would help Ben write relatively faster, his pace would _still_ be too low for his taste.  
  
The two had been partnered up a month ago at it was so uncomfortable just to be around him. The awkwardness between them was so thick the android was sure he’d cut it at least a hundred times already with his calibration exercises. ' _Temporary partnership, see if you can work with people.'_ Captain Fowler had said and really, Sixty was hurt by his lack of faith. It could be worse though, he thinks, he could've been paired with Gavin 'ratman' Reed.

Still, he’d rather be somewhere else that’s for damn sure.

It not like Sixty can go and annoy the shit out of his doppelganger and company either. _That_ dynamic duo was out doing actual work while being whimsically couple-ly together, with their not-so-subtle shy touches and way too innocent flirting considering Hank's age. He swears, if he has to deal with that sexual frustration building up between those two one last time, he’s putting all his shiny babies to use and making Sumo _watch_.

When someone comes to ask Ben to help look into a random case and he _agrees_ , Sixty's close to drilling his thirium pump himself to stop with this idle agony. But he'd been nothing if not built to adapt to all sorts of unpredictability. With a flick of his wrist the knife goes down his sleeve, safely tucked into one of the many hidden compartments of his body. Android got to keep his secrets you see.

He jumps off his perch on the desk and heads to the break room, instead. Now that they had installed a fresh new Thirium dispenser, he feels like he needs to prove if that shit is any good. How unfortunate it is that he gets intercepted by Gavin’s sidekick before he can do that, otherwise known as officer Tina Chen.

Sixty sees her exit said room in a rush and run straight towards him.

“Hey Connor!” Funny, that had been his name, once. If you looked into the technical terms then, by all accounts, it still was. He’d been made to be a Connor, but was not _the_ Connor everyone knew, not in here at least. Everyone usually went with the last two digits of his serial number nowadays.

Still, is wasn’t weird to be confused every once in a while. Mostly by human officers as they were not that bright in noticing subtle cues, when it came to androids.

“Got it wrong, sugar maybe try-.” He gets interrupted as a small, squishy and very _alive_ thing is unexpectedly trusted into his arms. He doesn’t need his processors telling him what it is even though they do, stupidly flashing on his HUD.

A baby, he’s holding a human baby. Why the fuck is he doing that? Big brown eyes look back at his own, just as startled as the android is feeling right now. Sixty's arm begins to grip the body pressed against him just a little too tight as he finds himself lost as to how to proceed with this.

 

_What?_

 

“Look, I’m suppose to take care of Chris’ son while he’s gone but now I need to head out too and I can’t take him with me. Do me a favor, metal man.” Tina doesn’t talk as much as slurls the words out, already fast-walking backwards. “Look after him until I’m back okay? Thanks, you’re the best.” A small hand goes up and press against his lips, actively stopping Sixty from shouting back at her. He slaps that hand away, wrist already moving in a way that can make the blade accessible to him. By the time he’s ready to cut a certain bitch sadly, she’s long gone from the bullpen.

“I’m not fucking Connor! I’m not taking care of this thing…. _Hey!_ ” Sixty screams, making the cause of this mess to let out a sudden hiccup, follow by a cough. The android bares his teeth at the small child and forces his system to scan beyond the normal parameters even if he knows the probability of Officer bitch hearing him is well below 1% now.

A gurgle coming from below makes him turn his head back down and sees the little human laughing at the shitty turn of events. Sixty brings him away from his chest and holds him at arm's length, disgust clear in his face.

“If you puke on me I’m throwing you out a window, capiche?” The baby just keeps being lost in his ignorant bliss.

Those shining eyes, the form of his nose and that happy-go-lucky singlet, combined with the smile he’s giving the android. This is definitely Chris’s son but this was _not_ what he meant when he asked to be given something to _do._ Sixty looks back at Connor's empty desk, not too far from where he is, then at the kid again.The meatsack chooses that moment to sneeze.

Snot comes out of his nose and fall on the sleeve of his suit jacket, his clean, fresh out of the washer jacket.

“Fuck it, you’re getting thrown.” Granted, Sixty doesn’t just toss the baby to fifty-one's desk, but he’s rougher that his protocols tell him he should be when he reaches over and ceremoniously drops the little nightmare there.

This kid is not his responsibility, nor his problem. He’s a refined piece of technology designed for police work, not someone’s damn ten-minutes babysitter. Tina had been looking for Connor and Connor this kid was going to get. Just as soon as he got back for whatever mission-fuckery he was doing with ol’ daddy.

He wasn’t even provided with a name for rA9’s sake, not that it would matter as he’s _not_ taking care of this dwarf.  He still runs a quick scan just for kicks.

 

_Damian Miller_

_Age: 3 months, 18 days old._

_Criminal record: None._

 

No fucking shit and here Sixty though he was dealing with the _mastermind_ of a villainous operation. Just picture it, winning the world over with pure cuteness one idiot at a time. Oh he thinks he’s in need of some new optics here because will wonders ever _cease_.

Sixty opens the terminal while spinning the chair around so that the goblin can look at it too. He glances at the picture of him standing close to a happier-looking lieutenant while Connor hugs Sumo put as a screensaver there, but quickly disregards it. They’re all looking at the camera, he’s not.

They’re all part of a family, he’s not.

Removing the skin from his hand to leave only white plates in view, he tries to access Connor’s terminal.

 

_Password required_

 

Of fucking course.

 

_[hack in process…_

_…_ _…..._

_….IlikedogSumo.]_

 

So predictable.

Quickly opening a tab to find a video list of the most popular, silly kids shows he can find he let's one of them run on a loop. Sixty moves shrimp’s head with a fast twist of a hand and makes him put his sole attention onto the screen.

“Here you go midget, enjoy.” He brings the chair until the arm tops with the edge of the desk and watches. For exactly seven seconds the boy doesn’t seem to show any interest in what's begin shown, but as the first song start to play from the speakers, his demeanor changes. His eyes light up with excitement, captivated by the colorful characters singing on the screen. He follows them around with his eyes and tries to move his body to match the big red lion dancing in the center, a big gummy smile is on his tiny face.

It is….kinda cute Sixty supposes.

But nevertheless, a cute that’s not longer tied to him in any way and so, he walks back to Ben’s terminal. Let’s see if he can hack and finish those reports himself, now that the man isn’t here.

Unsurprisingly Ben’s password is even easier to decode, only one point two seconds are needed to get in. Doesn’t make the job any simpler, however. There are up to four sketchy files in his immediate line of sight he needs to re-write down and send if Sixty even wants to see the outside world again. Just his luck he got paired up with the second most meek person around the precinct, coming right under Chris. Guess that’s what the promise of retirement will do to a man.

He’s halfway done with the second one when, out of stupid curiosity, he distracts himself by looking back at the baby. Kid's still where he left him, of course. It’s not like he has room to wiggle around, with the way Sixty has trapped him. Small hands are slamming the desk softly, but otherwise he doesn’t make much of a fuss.

There are not a lot of people going around, but Sixty still finds it fucking babbling how no-one has yet done something about the little baby numbing his brain on a working desk. Most the boy gets are some curious gazes here and there, but is soon left again to his own devices.

Then again most of the officer moving at this hour are androids. Some whom would rather stay far away from humans’ affairs and the mess that came with them. Can’t really fault them for it either when he’s allegedly doing the same thing.

He’s about to go back to do his work but something catch his attention on his peripheral. The chair casters begin to roll away slowly from the table as the kid attempts to get closer to the terminal, enticed by the moving images. He uses the desk for support to make his body go up, causing the chair to get pushed farther away still. A new message pops into Sixty’s HUD.

 

_Probability of severe head injury: 45%._

 

His legs are already moving even before his sensors can fully hear the crash of his own chair colliding with the floor. Heads whip around to look over, some of them move to help out but the pre-constructions show Sixty they're too far away. They won't reach him _before_ Connor's chair shares the same fate as his.

He jumps over Ben’s terminal, pre-constructing the best course of action as he sees how those short legs are almost dangling, feet barely keeping touch with the seat now.

Notifications keep flashing in his line of vision as the risk of injury continues to rise alarmingly fast... _66....74….78%._

 

**_Probability of severe head injury: 92%._ **

 

_N̸̢̪̄͐o̷̫͖͆̓t ̵̧̇͘͜ơ̸͑͜ṉ̸͖̆͋ ̴̫͆m̵̨̲̔̐͝ẙ̵̹͉͂̄ ̷̡̼͗̓f̸̯̅͛̓u̵̻̾͠c̶̟̆͋͋k̶̹̻͚̏ĩ̴̢̊̃n̵͓̮͇͒g̷̛̲͚̭ ̷̻w̸͔̭̽̋͑a̵̮̺̩̾͒̅ṭ̵͖̯̔́c̶̼͋̀͐h̷̛̹̼̓͠.̷̛̛̼̟͛_

 

Sixty doesn’t give himself time to look into that glitch. Almost instinctively, he pushes the chair of the way. One hand gets a hold of the little shrimp’s head just as it plumbers to the ground, the other goes to wrap around the child's body as he crouches down closer to the floor.

He moves Chris’s son to his chest when his auditory receptors let him know the screen is about to greet them there. Sixty grabs the edge of the monitor before it can come down. There are eyes on him, he’s sure of it, even with his scanners currently busy taking in the little form cradled in his arms.

The baby looks up at him stunned and open-mouthed, clearly failing to understand how he’s suddenly back into the hands of an android. He remains frozen for a bit as he takes all in, then he’s back to his wiggling. At the very least, he’s not crying and it doesn’t look like he’s planning to.

 

_Analysis completed: no sustain of injury._

 

“Aren’t you shitheads suppose to work on your assigned crimes instead of waiting for one to happen right in front of your _eyes_?” Sixty raises his voice without taking his gaze off the ground and hears multiple footsteps coming from the mass of people as they leave them be. Scurrying around like rats out of view.

“What the hell was that noise?!” The voice comes from behind him, one he knows quite well. Seems like his boss has decided to leave his translucid cave to grace him with his presence, for once. Sixty stands up and arranges the screen back in place, before turning around.

Fowler is leaning over the rail connected to the stairway leading to his office, a sneer taking hold of his usual stern face. The heated glare honestly doesn’t come as a surprise at this point and if Fowler truly wants to intimidate him, then he needs to step up his game. He had to deal with Amanda at some point, pretty sure nothing can top that.

Then again maybe his boss can fix this mess, so this kid can be someone else’s problem.

Sixty watches as the man squints his eyes as he looks at him up and down, trying to figure just which RK800 he’s about to unleash his hour-long, pent-up anger on. How considerate of him, the android thinks, taking the time to at least try to find the difference between the real Connor and a copy.

“I’ll give a little hint, name rhymes with guilty.” 

“Sixty," there you go, "care to explain what is the meaning of _this?”_ Fowler snaps while gesturing to the child currently playing with his tie. And really, he should’ve worded that question better, because there is no way Sixty can resist.

“Well you see Captain, when mommy and daddy love themselves very much--.”

“Don’t get fucking smart with me or you’ll be leaving the station as scraps,” so much for making a joke, “why do you have Chris’ son with you?”

“From what I know, Tina was in charge of him originally but at some point had to fuck off somewhere. So she thought it would be a great idea to pass him on to Connor, but was too dumb to figure out she was dumping him on _me_.” The pulsing vein on Fowler’s forehead tells him that maybe, he shouldn’t insult co-workers while in presence of a higher authority with the power to dispose of him.

Too bad how, now that he’s a deviant, Sixty doesn’t really give a fuck.

“Well you better find a quieter way to deal with this! Because I can let you turn my precinct into a damn sandbox!” Oh no, this is not going where Sixty thinks is going.

“With all respect, _sir._ I was made to work on police cases, not to fucking babysit toddlers.”

“That should be my line.” Fowler throws back at him while rubbing his eyes slowly with his fingers. “I don’t have time to be playing babysitter either, you want something to do by the end of the day? Then you better make sure no harm comes Damian until Chris comes back. Is that understood?” He gives Sixty a looks that says his decision is final.

Look at that, he’s taking care of this little shit in the end apparently.

“Yes, sir.” the words gets drowned by the slam of a door as Fowler makes his way back to the office. He takes out the now drench tie from _Damian’s_ little mouth and heads over to his desk.

He slumps against the backrest and let his inner fan cool his body down; baby sitting on his thighs and with a weak grip on his suit jacket. He tries to look into the glitch from earlier now that the shrimp has calmed down, but when he runs a check-up all systems are working optimally.

Must’ve been a spur of the moment.

He ignores the random pointed stares he can just _feel_ directed at them as he can guess what most of them are thinking. Bastards trying to dig for gospel but being too much of a coward to actually ask the questions. Sixty gives a glare in their general direction and suddenly a lot of eyes are very comfortable with looking at the floor. Huh, he doesn’t know if he should be a little proud or pissed people are so scared of him.

With nothing to vent his frustrations at, he activate his sub-root for motor calibration and takes out his knife again. The midget on his part, is fascinated. His eyes follow his hand as he twists, curls and spins the little blade around. Face scrunched up in concentration as to not lose sight of it.

“What’s that? You want to play with this sharp knife that could cut off all your fingers, is that it?” Sixty asks when little hands try to grab at it, skin barely grazing the edge before the android swiftly gets the knife away. “Hmm, should I give it to you, though?” he says while dangling the handle of the weapon just inches out of reach in front of the baby.

“Nah, you’re not ready for that yet,” he concludes as he pockets it on the inside of his jacket this time. He opens the second cabinet and takes out a knife plush toy, “now, this. This is more your style.”

He’d been given the stupid gift by Anderson with the excuse that he was allow to use this to stab people who got on his nerves here. _No blood, no lawsuit_ had been Hank's motto. At the time he found the thing stupid yet oddly thoughtful, but even Sixty’s advanced processing units could not have foreseen he would one day use it to pacify a baby.

As expected, kid’s overjoyed with the soft thing. He immediately brings it to his mouth and squeeze it in a hug.

“There you go,” Sixty's about to let go of the ridiculous plushie and get back to business when a small, weak tug stops him.

He looks down to see that the child has forgotten the toy in favor of inspecting his hand. Eagerly, he moves it up and down, side to side with wide eyes. Sixty raises an eyebrow at this, but he lets the little guy be. He sees how the kid hits the hand a few times and shakes the fingers around, as if waiting for something to happen. Sixty doesn’t think of how maybe, he wants to see the white chassis, until he sees him rubbing at the fake skin.  A bit amused by this, he makes the synthetic gel recede and huffs at the small wail of joy the kid let’s out when the limb finally changes.

Sixty does this trick a few more times, to the kid’s delight. A smile grazes his lips when the little guy tries to follow the skin as it leaves, just to jump in surprise when it turns the tides to chases after _him_ instead.

He can’t help but think how fragile this life is, all that would be needed is a little bit of pressure, too much force and it’d all be over. He’s just have to use a single finger and this shrimp would be gone— a soft touch, shy on his nose make him realize he had gotten his face closer to the kid. The little one gives him a open smile when Sixty’s eyes find him, and boops his nose once again.

Sixty can feel how his LED swirls yellow at that….he still can’t get around the fact that he’d been trusted with something so delicate. Then again he hadn’t been the original plan.

Connor had.

He overrides the commands and makes his head light go back to blue, it doesn’t matter either way.

His scanners pick on that the child is getting hungry and will begin to make that sentiment known very soon. Although Sixty doesn’t particularly wants to move from this spot, he’d rather not have a crying and annoying kid on top of not even being born with basic levels of self-preservation.

Given that’s he’s forming bubbles with his own slob now and he’s getting restless, he doesn’t think he can’t wait for Tina to get here. “Okay let’s see if there’s _something_ on the break room that’s baby approved for you Blubs.”

 

Blubs huh, he likes the sound of that one.

  
Tina had come from the break room, the logical next step was for the supplies to be there. At the very least some substitute edible for babies should be around, since Sixty has the feeling cotton fabric can't have _that much_ of a nutritional value. No matter how much Blubs munches on the toy.

Of course, Gavin is the room to meet him.

“What the _fuck?_ Why do you suddenly have a baby?” the detective yells as he spits some of his coffee and thumps at his chest. Sixty has to admit, it is kind of fun to see the asshole choke on his favorite drink.

“Hello to you too, _Detective_.” He addresses Gavin but keeps his eyes on Blubs, who’s drooling over the plushie again, looking rather grumpy. “If you must know, this is Chris' little son, Damian.”

“Surprise he’d let you come near his kid in the first place. Asshole’s overprotective as all fuck. Wait…”Gavin says between coughs, “...are you pushover Connor or sadistic Connor?” He so rudely asks while squinting his gaze at the android.

“Weird you would call fifty-one a _pushover_ when he beat your ass in combat, without ‘breaking a sweat’ I might add.”

Gavin stands from his place near the tables, hands balled into fists as he heads over to where the android is. Sixty responds with a smug grin. His wrist twitches without his explicit command as he moves a hand over the baby’s body. Pre-constructions telling him the best way to hit Gavin’s throat to incapacitate him.

 

....momentarily of course.

 

“Wanna say that again Tin Can? I’ll show you an ass beat—.” Gavin never gets to finish as a knife toy is tossed right into his face. Both android and human still and look down at the baby,  who’s now making a face at the Detective. Not in anger nor in fear. To Sixty, it seems like wonder as he swings his chubby arms up and down to get closer to this new person. His facial scanners note how, even if only by a fraction, Gavin's face relaxes. His eyebrows go higher and mouth is more slack as he stares at the kid in silence which, knowing the detective’s tendency to not shut up, is a feat all by itself.

“You’re holding him wrong.” He finally says, right after Blubs let’s out a little whine.

“Pardon?” Because is that a hint of softness in Gavin-asshole-and-proud-Reed’s voice, Sixty hears?

“The head...is falling down too much, get your arm a little more under him and keep it elevated. Like this.” He gets into Sixty space and boldly grabs his arm.

He's the only person, other than Anderson or his predecessor, who acts so impulsively around him. Most people would be cautious near an android with A+ knife skills....and a certain predilection to put said skills to use. Gavin moves it up while using his other hand to support the little baby’s head as he goes. Sixty keeps his firm grip on Blubs’ legs and hips and watches intensely as Gavin works, amazed at how tender and quick he is with his movements, almost as he’s afraid to hurt the kid.  
  
Gavin Reed doesn’t have any children of his own or close relatives from what Sixty’s has gather, so he wonders how he knows so much about baby holding. Where did that knowledge come from? He’s not particularly sure Gavin would be open to give him an answer.

The detective eyes widen as Blubs grabs the man’s nose and gives the closest thing he can to a kiss right on the bridge of it, near the old scar crossing over there. The android recalls when his joke about this child taking over the world by being cute half and hour ago, and starts to think he isn’t too far off in his prediction actually.

Gavin brings a hand to his mouth and coughs again, obvious tactic to hide his embarrassment and Sixty _would_ point this out….but decides not to ruin the one in a lifetime moment.

Gavin gives one last look at his work before he nods, deeming it satisfactory enough.

“Never pegged you to be an expert with kids. Going a little soft?” Sixty teases as the man goes back to the table to grab at his badge.

“Look who’s fucking taking asshole, there’s some formula in the top cabinet there.” Sixty doesn’t miss the hint of red on the detective’s cheeks as he exits the break room. He sets a reminder to tease him about it later.

Well now, he doesn’t have much to lose by following the angry man’s instructions either. There are only three top cabinets in this room, it should not take much time. Just as he’s about to open the first one, he hears Ben calling his name.

“Hey Sixty just the android I was looking for, I wanted to ask if you have…...a baby?” And this time, the look of confusion on his partner’s face does brings a chuckle out of the android. He can’t really help it, first Reed and now Collins. Who would’ve have though all he needed to have so much attention was a baby all along?

“Got to say, you’re not _that_ bad Blubs,” he winks at the little one. “Now Ben, be a dear and help me find some milk.”

* * *

 

Chris enters the reception of the station looking more than a little worried. He had taken more than he thought with interrogating some of the neighbors close to the victim. One old lady had kept them in his apartment for almost forty minutes talking. Problem with that is, most of it had not been related to the case.   
  
On any other day, Chris wouldn’t have minded the extra time. Ms. Brandon was sweet and lovely to talk to, but with his son staying here in the precinct, he was more than a little hesitant to be out for too long.

It was a bad struck of luck the babysitter had call in sick and no-one else had been free at the time to look after Damian. Thanks God Fowler had been so understanding when he brought him in here. Chris had been a little apprehensive when Tina had texted him about how, because she’d been called out for patrol, she had left little Dami with Connor.

He's quick to shut down all the alarms trying to ring in his head.

He'd asked Tina specifically to look for his son because Chris knew she had a nephew around the same age, if not a little older than Damian. And while he’d have prefer someone with a little more experience dealing with kids, Connor was loyal and reliable. He’d shown in the past how trustworthy he could be and he felt it was horrible the way he was showing doubts about him.

He's capable and could learn quickly what to and no to do. His son is in good hands, Chris repeats himself, he’s fine.

That’s is until he sees Connor too, coming from the front doors with a grumpy Lieutenant at his side, but no sigh of Damian. Against his better judgement he starts to panic.

“Connor, _Connor!_ ” He sounds desperate but he doesn’t care, as long as his little Dami is okay. “Have you seen my son? He was suppose to be with you.” As Connor looks back at him in confusion, his anxiety peeks.

“Hey Chris, what got you looking so shaken?” The Lieutenant asks him in a joking manner but he ignores him and focuses only on the android. He’ll be sure to apologize for it later.

“I can’t say I have...Chris, and with me?” Connor asks, still new to calling people by first names, even though Chris had reassure him many times that it was okay. He can’t bother to say those words now, he needs to see his son.

“Are you sure? Tina said he left him with you.” Is that his voice shaking a little? He’s not sure.

“Tina never came in contact with me but….” Connor hesitates, that’s not good coming from him, “but he might have mistaken me with unit sixty.” at that Chris' heart freezes.

He wasn’t of great terms with the other RK800 in the precinct. To be honest the android's methods of interrogation and the way he acted around people scared him, a little. He was known around the precinct for not being exactly kind to officers or androids alike. Chris heard the android had even pulled a knife against someone once and now that same android’s with his kid.

He dashes past Connor and goes deeper into the station. Connor right on his heels as a very bemused Lieutenant starts screaming ' _what the hell is going on here?'_

Chris' head moves frantically once he reaches the bullpen, trying to locate his son but he doesn’t see him. Where was he? Where was Damian? He's already dreading having to explain to his wife that his son got missing in a police station, of all places.

But as he turns to make a run for Fowler’s office, he stops in his tracks.

Right there on Collin’s desk is Sixty. Body spread on the chair and legs up on top of the table, with little Damian settled on his stomach. Ben's standing next to them with a smile on his aged face. He lets out a shot laugh as Dami tries to get the android to eat a lollipop, hand searching for a mouth that moves out of the way every time he’s too close.

Sixty gives a nasty sneer when he hears Ben laughing, before going back to address Chris' son.

“Do you know the amount of bacteria all your slobber has? Let me tell you Blubs, a ton doesn’t even begin to cover it.” But Damian just presses the cherry lollipop back to his lips, mouth displaying a light pout as the candy refuses to go pass them.

The whole thing has the android rolling his eyes, but a second later he takes the candy between his teeth, which in turn, earns him a loud, gurgling laugh from Chris' baby boy. Damian climbs up to grab at the top of Sixty’s head. Fingers thread and explore through the hair there, fascinated by the texture.

The corners of Sixty’s mouth twitch upwards.

It’s not the mischievous smirk he’d use on suspects during an interrogation or the wicked grins that would come with teasing that could be borderline cruel, at times. A genuine, warm smile directed at the little baby playing with the few loose locks of his hair.

Chris feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to find Connor next to him, looking at the scene unfolding before them.

“It seems there was no need to worry, after all.” His lips curls into the beginnings of a small smile, a mix of happiness and relief hidden within it and Chris is pretty sure he’s wearing the same expression.“If you don’t mind I need to look at the evidence we collected, now that this mystery is solved.” Connor gives one last look at his...twin? Chris is not sure if that term could apply to androids, and heads for the evidence room.

Chris, in his dumbfounded state, makes a mental reminder to properly thank him for his help later.

A joyful scream reaches his ears as his son finally realized who exactly has enter the bullpen. With hands in the air, Damian tries to get closer to him. Chris’ heart freezes the moment he sees his son starting to lean forward, losing his balance which was already precarious to begin with. However, before he can even react and rush to him in hopes of stopping a disaster from happening, Sixty shoves his arm and wraps it around the small child’s middle section, effectively keeping him from reaching the floor.

The android rearranges their positions. His feet come down from his perch on the desk as he moves Damian to rest on his lap, both arms around the baby's body to act as a barrier.

“Well shit, never thought I’d see the day.” Hank finally catches up and looks up at Sixty, just as perplex as Chris had been. And as Chris looks back at the Lieutenant he sees the shine of pride in his tired eyes, arms crossed in front of his chest as a smirk begging to take place on his face. "Oh he's not living this down, no way in hell."

Once done, the android looks back at the new audience that has gather to see him. His eyes glaze over Hank for a second before coming to a halt on him. The softness in his face gone as he regards Chris with a more playful smile, but nowhere near as threatening as the ones the officer remembers.

“Hey Pops,” Sixty moves the sweet around his mouth, before taking it out and pointing it at Chris, “what took you so long?”

And Chris is convinced, right there and then, that If he ever needs someone to look after Damian in the precinct ever again, he knows the android just for the job.

 

* * *

 

“Officer Chen.” Tina jumps and yelps softly when he hears a voice coming from behind her. For all the good Connor does and the nice relationship they usually have, she still has trouble getting used to the android’s ninja stealth.

“Hey Connor, something you need?” Connor’s face doesn’t give anything away as he stares at her, rounding her desk to stand up in front of her. The head light the usual tone of blue he uses when he's about to talk to a suspect.

That can’t be good.

“As a matter of fact yes. Maybe you can help me with this question that’s on my mind.” Those soft eyes pierce hers as the android casually picks up her coffee mug, inspecting the painted kittens on it. She gets the unnerving feeling that the two are about recreate a scene straight out of the interrogation room.

“Shoot.”

“You know as well as I do that you have spent enough time around both Sixty and I to spot the difference between each of us.” Oh-uh, “In fact you were around the first to notice how opposite his behavior was to mine. It seems a little strange to me that you got us mixed up while you had Damian in your care.” He drops the mug back into place and puts both hands on top of her desk. “Any ideas as to _how_ that happened?” Oh boy here we go.

“Nothing gets past you eh? Cyberlife didn’t leave any bolts loose.” Connor doesn’t take kindly to her attempts to break the tense atmosphere.

“I guess I couldn’t say, I deviated after all. But I’d like to know the why? If you don’t mind.” She avoids Connor’s gaze and looks at Sixty, currently looking up at the roof while sitting on his chair, now that Damian's long gone. He's not throwing paper balls at people as they go, nor is he twisting a knife around while giving an unnerving smile at whoever is dumb enough to get too close. The calmest Tina had ever seen him be if she's honest.

“He seemed...lonely.” Connor follows her gaze.

“Lonely," he repeats slowly, "and you thought the best way to fix this was by giving him a small child. A small and frail child?” Okay, _rude_.

“It worked with Gavin, gave him a little friend he could show his soft side to,” which she still couldn’t believe sometimes. How Gavin had turned into a poodle of goop after spending a few hours playing with Kyle. She still had the photo of the two sleeping like babies if the need of blackmailing ever surfaced.  
  
“You shouldn’t have lied to Chris about it.” Connor's voice almost sounds disappointed. He crossed one arm over the other and looks down on her, stern expression that could rival Fowler's. Okay never mind then, definitely disappointed. Maybe a little pissed too.

“Let’s be honest, he would’ve given himself an ulcer by worrying alone, if I had told him that Sixty was with his little sunshine.”

“Still, I think it was a very reckless decision.”

“But it worked in the end, didn’t it?” Connor stays still as he processes the words, his LED spins yellow once before coming back to a light blue. He looks back at his twin robo-brother and the corner of his lips tug into a small smile.

“Yes, it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little bonus I though was funny:
> 
> “Six-dy, _Six-dy_.”
> 
> “It’s Six- _ty_ blubs, get it right.”
> 
> “I can’t believe those are his first words and not dad or daddy. Also you demand him to get your name right when you don’t even bother to use his?”
> 
> “Sorry darling but this kid knows who’s the superior caretaker. You have been demoted, I’m his dad now. Besides what's wrong with the name Blubs?”
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
